


Walls

by Asexual_Ravioli



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Dreams, Eruri Week, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asexual_Ravioli/pseuds/Asexual_Ravioli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin has always talked in his sleep. This time, Levi talks back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walls

"Fight it. Fight it."

  
Erwin's sleeptalk comes always in whispers. For weeks Levi laid next to him, mistaking the soft words for susurrus of breath. Until the cold night he laid his head on Erwin's chest. Until he got close.

  
"Fight! Fight back… Fight back and survive."

  
For over a year now, in the small bedroom of their small flat, it's been the same. It's been about fighting. And survival.

  
Levi tries, at the start, to intercept these dreams. Tells Erwin he's here, and Erwin always tells Levi to go back.

  
"Go back where?" he sighs, though he knows the answer by now.

  
"Walls," Erwin whispers.

  
So Levi quits talking back. 'Til one night Erwin's whispers seem louder. His volume more like murmurs, his words akin to pleas.

  
"But I don't want to."

  
"Erwin?"

  
"Anymore. I can't fight so long." Tossing and turning. If Levi doesn't stop this somehow, he'll be up all night.

  
He props himself up on his elbow and looks down at his sleeping boyfriend. "Fighting's overrated, isn't it?"

  
"Levi…"

  
"… Who's Levi?" It's only a whim, a shot in the dark to fool no one.

  
"A subordinate. It wouldn't work…" Erwin mumbles. Captain and commander again. Some fantasy Erwin keeps secret.

  
"Oh? And what's this subordinate like?" Wide awake now.

  
"Stronger."

  
"At fighting?"

  
"Yes," Erwin groans. "Far stronger…"

  
"He's fighting." Levi says. "And you're fighting."

  
"I am! I'm fighting it, but I'm not winning. I thought I was. But I'm not strong," Erwin says sadly.

  
"You fight the same thing."

  
"Yes! We fight it. Or each other."

  
Levi smirks. They do fight sometimes. Little things. About where to eat, or whether or not to buy a new dishwasher. Usually it ends peacefully. "And when you're not fighting one another, what is it you're both fighting against?"

  
Erwin's words are so small that Levi almost misses them. "Love… can't afford that. Not now." The word makes Levi's heart stutter. They've avoided the word in all the years they've known each other.

  
"Afford? Well I always figured love was free."

  
"Prices. Too much risk… Loss."

  
"Nah. I mean it's not like you could buy it, right? Giving, trading, taking maybe." Levi swallows, but pushes forward. "So. You love him?"

  
"He doesn't feel the same. Can't… He wouldn't…"

  
"Well, I don't think that's true."

  
"You don't?" Erwin asks. It's true Levi can be cold sometimes. But he never wanted Erwin to get the wrong idea about the way he feels.

  
"No. I really don't," Levi sighs.

  
"Okay."

  
"So tell him then."

  
"No, no." Panic fills his voice. "No, see I'm always steps ahead. How it will end. How it won't. I can see. Always steps ahead. Alone."

  
"How'll it end?" Levi asks, laying back down on his side.

  
"They'll come get me," Erwin says. Like it's obvious.

  
"Who? Who's gonna get you?"

  
Erwin seems to shrink in on himself. "They'll get me…"

  
"Idiot." Levi pushes against Erwin's forehead with his own.

  
"Levi…"

  
He closes his eyes. "Erwin, you know I love you."

  
"Go back."

  
"That an order, Commander?"

  
"...Yes."

  
"Where would I go without you?"

  
"… Walls"

**Author's Note:**

> This was for Eruri Week 2015, Day 7: Dreams. I had lots of fun in writing this.
> 
> Main blog (SnK, very Eruri, anime, and whatever strikes my fancy) is asexual-ravioli.tumblr.com
> 
> Writing only blog is erurink.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment if you can. I very much appreciate them! (Also, leave comments on any fanfic you like. I guarantee a kind note will make the writer's day.)


End file.
